We can sit and pass the time
by TheWritingPilot
Summary: Canada's finally found someone who remembers him, and Hong Kong has found someone to relate to. A new found friendship blossoms when they bail on a meeting and take a walk together. Friendship. Fluff.


_It's such a beautiful day outside…_Kaoru thought as he stared out the window wistfully. He should be outside right now, enjoying the sunny spring day with his sister, but nooo, he was stuck inside playing lackey to China during a world meeting. _What do they think they'll gain out of setting up _another _meeting? All they do is argue about nothing. _Kaoru sighed. He was the embodiment of the nation of Hong Kong, but since he was owned by China, who goes by the human name of Wang Yao, he was technically his underling.

And so here he was bringing out refreshments to the older countries by requests. Hong Kong closed his eyes in annoyance and took a moment to quiet the irritability that was building up in his stomach. Sighing again, he opened his eyes as the teapot began to whistle. Kaoru expertly poured the tea into the cups on a tray and made his way to the meeting room, carrying them.

Kaoru gracefully opened the door with his foot as both his hands where occupied by the tray and the teapot. He walked into a big, fat pile of chaos. America was laughing loudly and munching on a pile of hamburgers (big surprise) while England was busy arguing with air, and France slowly making advances on him. Spain had fallen asleep with Greece on Romano's shoulder, much to his displeasure while the Asian nations were doing…whatever it is that Asians do when faced with a frenzied crowd; which right now, looked like South Korea groping China and asking Japan to video tape it while Taiwan showed her disapproval with her fists. Vietnam was still furiously trying to take notes on the meeting even though it was totally pointless, and Thailand was off in la-la land pleasantly smiling at his elephant. In the middle of the room, the Soviet family was trying to defuse a bomb, while the countries of central Europe ran around in a hysterical daze.

There was one nation that Kaoru always noticed in the meeting though that was never part of any of this pandemonium. Canada, or Mathew Williams, he believed his name was. Remaining completely emotionless as always, Kaoru leisurely made his was over to Mathew with the tray. He set it down on the table and placed a cup of tea in front of him. Mathew stared at him, utterly shocked that the small Asian nation noticed him. When they made eye contact, all he could do was stutter.

"Th-th-thank y-you!" Mathew finally said. Kaoru looked up and gave a curt nod before heading towards the Soviet countries in the middle of the room.

"Stop, stop, stop, everyone stop," he said without much emotion, face as straight as usual. "You're going to blow us all up. Now let me see that." Kaoru snatched the mess of old watches, wires, batteries and other things that looked dangerous when not-so-expertly mixed together from Poland. Silently, he pulled a few wires out, pressed some buttons and snapped apart a green wire. "Now if you'll please excuse me." He curtly walked out of the meeting room to dispose of the bomb, and re-entered the anarchy meeting. He shook his head, laughing mirthlessly about how immature the other nations were.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand close around his and someone leading him outside. Once they got to the parking lot, he looked up to see who it was. "Canada?" he said, mildly surprised. The taller country nodded.

"Who?" asked the polar bear at his feet.

"Canada!" they said in unison. Again, they made eye contact, Kaoru as stoic as ever and Mathew looking slightly confused.

"How do you know my name?" he queried.

"Well…you _are _the second biggest country in the world…and you're the most popular country's brother. Besides…I find a lot of the other nation's antics to be unbelievably stupid and pointless, so while they're arguing I have time to observe everything."

"Haha, glad to see I'm not the only one who finds their ranting idiotic. But hey…thanks for remembering me. It means a lot."

"Sure." Kaoru shrugged. "But…why did you pull me out of the meeting?"

"Well…it was getting really stuffy in there. And everything was just piling up on me, and with it being so loud…I just had to get out of there. And talk to someone. Like someone who can actually remember who I am for more than ten seconds. You know?" he told Kaoru. The latter nodded.

"Yeah. I know." Kaoru started walking along the edge of the parking lot, Mathew walking next to him, hands jammed into the pockets of his faded red hoodie. They continued walking in silence, both enjoying the beautiful day and being able to get away from all the hullabaloo of the world meeting. Mathew sighed contently.

"Mathew. Mathew Williams," he stated.

"Huh?"

"That's my real name. I trust and like you enough to tell you."

"It…it's a nice name. Mine is Kaoru Wang. But England called me Leon."

"Kaoru Wang…or Leon Kirkland I guess. They're both very nice names." The Canadian smiled. He stopped and sat down next to a tree planted in the patch of grass between the sidewalk and the road. Kaoru sat down next to him, letting out a deep breath. He closed his dark brown eyes and betrayed his expressionless face by smiling. Mathew laughed.

"What?"

"I've never you seen you smile before. It's kind of funny."

"How is that funny?"

"No, it's just the way you smile. It's funny. Kind of funny-cute. That's a compliment, by the way," Mathew said. Kaoru shrugged.

"We should get back to the meeting." Kaoru stood up. Mathew just shook his head.

"What's the point? Let's just stay here and count the cars. Maybe I'll take you out for Chinese later." Kaoru smiled again, but covered his mouth when he realized he was doing it. Mathew chuckled and patted the spot next to him. "Come on. We'll stay here and enjoy the day. Perhaps take a nap."

Kaoru nodded slowly, sitting back down. This time, he let a full smile blossom of his face.

_I'm not yours, and you're not mine, _

_But we can sit and pass the time, _

_No fighting wars, no ringing chimes, _

_We're just feeling fine…_

Sup guys! Just a little bit of Hong Kong and Canada friendship/fluff for you. Quite a difference from the violent angst I've been posting. It was inspired by the song "Quiet" by Lights. It's really a pretty song 3

Anyway, don't be shy, drop a review!


End file.
